Our objective is to isolate a dehydrogenase from a cell-free extract of T. pyriformis. The partially purified enzyme demonstrates a substrate specificity for secondary alcohols, therefore the kinetics with both non-steroidal alcohols will be studies. Characterization of the secondary alcohol dehydrogenase will include pH, optimum molecular weight, effect of inhibitors and heat. A growth-inhibition study will also be done to investigate whether the in vivo reduction of the ketone at the C-3 of a steroid is a detoxication mechanism.